


bach's prelude and fugue no 1 in c major

by gaytimetraveller



Series: aimless tatsujun fluff [6]
Category: Persona 2
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, back at it again lads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9500594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaytimetraveller/pseuds/gaytimetraveller
Summary: Jun plays the piano, and as always, Tatsuya watches





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is so very all over the place but i am very tired so here we are also do u ever just remember jun plays the piano and cry
> 
> (also bach's prelude and fugue no 1 in c major its rly good its nice especially the prelude)

Jun was a graceful piano player, perfect poise and posture, all flowing round motions over and under, delicate hands and precise movements. It was more of a hobby for him than anything, something nice to do after a long day, or something for inside on a rainy day. On one such rainy day, Jun methodically played through books while it stormed on outside. It was still early, before noon, the sky outside cloudy and raining and almost a periwinkle colour.

He started with the classic hand exercises, up and down the keys, again and again and again. Not necessarily fun, but a good warmup, especially on such a stormy day when there wasn’t much else do to for a while. Eventually, halfway through a clockwork-like piece, Tatsuya wandered in, still in his pajamas, half asleep with a mug of coffee in one hand. Jun paused and smiled in Tatsuya’s direction.

Tatsuya stumbled over to the chaise longue on one side of the piano, and lightly flopped down onto it. He slowly raised his mug of coffee with a small smile as Jun started playing again.

This time, it was something smooth and slow. Tatsuya put his cup down on the end table and stretched out on the chaise longue, letting himself sink into it. He almost started to fall asleep again, the slow melody lulling him into relaxing more and more.

For a little while, everything was still. Jun played on, slowly swaying back and forth, and Tatsuya watched, absolutely charmed.

Seeing Tatsuya starting to drift off again, Jun started to slow his playing, winding down to a close. Leisurely, he started up another piece, this time one he knew off the top of his head. He gently hummed along with the melody, fingers dancing across the keys, light and slow. Over on the chaise longue, Tatsuya was curled up, eyes after falling closed. Jun looked over with a soft smile and a quiet sigh.

Somewhere near the end, Jun let a chord ring out, and slowly lifted off the keys, graceful as ever. He let himself slump forward a little, and for a moment, he let himself breathe, stretched his arms out. He took a deep breath, and then moved up off the bench. He padded over towards Tatsuya with a small grin. Softly, he put a hand on the side of Tatsuya’s face, who smiled and leaned into it.

“S’beautiful,” Tatsuya murmured, leaning more into Jun’s hand to press a kiss into the side of his palm. “Really nice…”

“Mm, thanks hon,” Jun slowly moved his hand off of Tatsuya’s face. “I’ll be over, just a minute,” he moved away from Tatsuya, and over to the window on the other side of piano. He cracked open the window, letting the sound of rain in further, the smell of damp earth and clean. He drifted back over, and managed to lay down next to Tatsuya.

Tatsuya smiled and wrapped an arm around Jun, who sighed happily. Jun snuggled closer, buried his face in Tatsuya’s shoulder. He relaxed into it, the pitter patter of rain somewhere behind them, Jun listened to his heartbeat, taking comfort in knowing that his boyfriend was warm and breathing and alive against him. A bit of a chill came in through the window and Tatsuya scrunched up his face, then tried to bury it in the side of the chaise. Jun laughed a little and held Tatsuya closer, he couldn’t figure out how he was cold from just a draft when he was practically a human heater.

Moments later, just as Tatsuya was falling asleep again, one of their cats wandered in, jumped on the end table, and knocked over the cup of coffee right onto the floor. Jun sighed and sat up, shaking his head at the cat. “Time to get up hon, Magnolia’s being a shit disturber again,”


End file.
